


Blush

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [11]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, RariJack, i sure like the word musing huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Rarity muses on how she’s started blushing when seeing a certain mare.
Relationships: Applejack/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 9





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 11 - Blush

Rarity found it very, very hard to hide when she blushed. One of the downsides of being a pure white unicorn. Someone like Pinkie Pie wouldn’t have this problem, and when she was younger she’d wished to have bright pink fur for that very reason. She was terribly easy to read when she was flustered, angry, or interested in someone. And lately she’d started blushing whenever Applejack was around.

It was terribly inconvenient, of course. Applejack, being the dear, considerate friend that she was, always never remarked on it, but the simple fact was that Rarity was blushing and Applejack was not. As much as she would like to proclaim that she was frustrated with Applejack, that couldn’t be the case because Applejack had actually been rather understanding as of late. So Rarity had come to the conclusion that she was (unfortunately) having what was hopefully a short fling for Applejack.

It wasn’t like she’d never had a fling before. But this was the first time she’d had one for a _mare_. Rarity loved spending time with girls, she needed to for work as well as socially, and she didn’t want it to get out that she was interested in mares potentially. What if they refused to give her treatments at the spa because they thought she might like the touch a bit too much? Or if her clients became uncomfortable with her measuring them? It would be disastrous.

Thankfully Applejack was a good sport who would never tell. But Rarity knew she had to get this thing under wraps, and soon. No matter how charming and tom-stallionish Applejack was, it would never work out. So she just needed to stop crushing on her? Easily said and done, right?


End file.
